


The Avenger's Mate: Brooklyn Duo

by Superheroes101



Series: The Avenger's Mate [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dom/sub, Domestic Discipline, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superheroes101/pseuds/Superheroes101
Summary: This is a pre-series ofThe Avenger's MateandThe Avenger's Mate: What If. Following Bucky and Steve's lives before the rest of the pack, when they were learning what it was to be alphas and learning to be more than just best friends, but soulmates to each other.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The Avenger's Mate [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1367869
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	The Avenger's Mate: Brooklyn Duo

Steve never thought this was going to be him, not when he’s so frail and sickly, he’d presented late, been practically halfway through his fourteenth year before presenting. He’d presented the golden designation by all Brooklyn boys accounts, something he’d grown up believing he’d never achieve, he’d been fully expecting to present omega or at the most beta, had made a tentative peace with that, though he had hoped beta, betas didn’t have as many societal expectations or needs as their alpha and omega counterparts. Bucky had presented alpha at twelve, his strong healthy best friend with the smile that made all girls swoon. Bucky was the perfect example of alpha, and Steve still couldn’t believe he’d presented the same. He was the apparently golden designation, but he didn’t see the _golden_ part anymore, at almost two months into seventeen now, the idealization that made boys add that particular adjective had worn off completely. He wasn’t strong, nobody considered him in charge, nobody looked at him and saw a dominant, nobody looked for him for leadership or protection, nobody listened to him or cared about his opinions, he couldn’t provide, he could barely help Bucky provide for their little duo. Bucky who turned out to be his soulmate, the one that was the exception not the rule to how people viewed him, and he hoped when they finally met their omega that they were the exception to the rule as well. Bucky did most of the earning, and Steve felt like he was just constantly draining their meager bank account with all his doctor bills that piled up each season, and with the lack of jobs going around for those like him who got bedridden multiple times every winter for days on end due to the cold weather wreaking havoc on his body, and sneezed and coughed and blew his nose so badly every spring do to the pollen from flowers and trees that he once again had to stay home for the sake of his lungs, even good weather. His asthma made it hard to do physically taxing jobs, his body never seemed to want to grow muscle, and his heart didn’t do its job of pumping blood to the rest of him. He had a list of ailments taller than he was, and Bucky joked it was his stubbornness that kept him going.

The supposed golden designation was painful and difficult, all that idealization from grammar and junior high school boys and none of those boys ever talked about the pain of having a knot on their dick, the pain of going into rut every six months where only an omega could lessen the pain, be a balm to their needs, at least that’s what the doctor told him, when he asked if it got better, if he wouldn’t need to be hospitalized every rut from the over taxation of his body wanting to mate with an omega, his omega if he could ever find them, if they wanted _him_ , and not just Bucky, wanting to produce the next little Rogers’ child. The overwhelming needs of being hardwired to dominate, to provide and support, to help guide and love, to have that bond between all his soulmates, to receive that submission that only an omega could provide, all the things that were now a part of his very core, hardwired into his very biology, needs that if not allowed to be fulfilled, liked to remind him forcibly, pushing the need to dominate more, have more control, more everything that nobody wanted from him, well Bucky handled as best he could, handled all his new challenges and needs with love and understanding, but Bucky was also an alpha and had the same needs, more of them considering the brunette was way higher on the spectrum than Steve, himself, he couldn’t help. Alphas couldn’t help other alphas fulfill their biological needs to dominate or anything of that extent, betas could, to a bare extent, they could act as a temporary balm, which didn’t last long, didn’t really matter anyway it wasn’t like Steve had any betas lining up to help him, but it was omegas that fulfilled those needs, biologically needed that dominance and everything else from an alpha. Alphas and omegas were two sides of the same coin, two puzzle pieces that fit together and formed a picture, two parts of a whole; alphas always had at least one omega soulmate for that very reason.

When Steve gained Bucky’s soul mark right there at the Barnes’ family kitchen table on Bucky’s eighteenth birthday, a few months ago, the relationship that he had shared with Bucky got flipped on its head and in the same way didn’t. Bucky had always been the healthy one, the strong one, the one that protected and cared for him, the one that had been helping keep Steve stay safe and alive from health issues, to bullies, to his own stubbornness, and to his lack of common sense since he’d been four. Bucky was still all those things and gained the title of provider, Steve wished he could take that title, wished his needs and wants matched his body’s abilities, Bucky was head alpha of their two alpha duo and it was normal, expected for Bucky due to being the oldest and the more dominant alpha of their duo, to be the level headed alpha, to be the protector, to be the higher earner, but Steve wished, hoped that one day he might be able to hold one of those titles or at least be enough to be considered for one of those titles; though Bucky never said he felt burdened by being the only one doing what was considered an alpha’s place, an alpha’s job. Didn’t help the fact that Steve had a whole year left of high school that Bucky wasn’t hearing him on, said Steve was going to finish it out even if he had to do it on a red backside, and when he kept pushing to quit, screamed himself hoarse about it because he needed to prove that he was good enough alpha, Buck brought their mas’ into it, made him look the two women, they had promised that they’d finish out school to, in the eyes and tell them his idea to quit, to get a job like all the other mated alphas he saw. But even then, Bucky never considered Steve anything, but a perfect match for him, a great soulmate, said he was lucky to have Steve, that their future omega will be lucky to have Steve as an alpha. Steve didn’t feel the same, he didn’t want to be the defective alpha, he wanted to be the alpha his mates could count on, not be the one they had to take care of, the one their future omega had to deal with because he or she had their soul marks, or because they wanted Bucky, but had to deal with Steve because they were a package deal. For their omega to need his dominance and not be enough, to be the one that the omega needs because omegas need alphas to live to their fullest, the same as alphas need omegas to live to their fullest, and be found lacking because he couldn’t provide enough dominance, he couldn’t provide anything it felt like, that omegas wanted or needed from alphas. Omegas never turned their heads for him, didn’t show any sign they were at all affected by his alpha designation, that they even entertained having him be anything to them, even the omegas at the clinic he went to since he couldn’t find a regular domming partner and they were there because they couldn’t either, all scoffed and huffed when they were paired up with him.

*************

Steve felt himself being pulled back by a firm hold on his thin bicep, turning blazing blue eyes on the person holding him back from showing that bully on the other side of the street what’s for, only to find Bucky’s blue with hints of storm cloud gray staring down at him, “What you think you’re doing Buck?” is gritted between teeth.

“Stopping you from getting killed.”

“I got this.”

“Same as you got that guy last weekend,” was sardonically spoken.

Steve glared heavily, before ducking his head when Bucky’s scent spiked with tobacco and he was tugged closer to his mate.

“Steve you got to quit this, not everybody needs you rushing in to save them,” eyes going to across the street to the small bodega, that rumored had it was owned by the mafia, and the loud argument that had nearly come to blows between two very heavily built men and a woman, who had what looked like a gun shoved in her waistband, had been silenced by the presence of a cop coming around the corner.

“She’s bullying them!”

“It’s being handled, besides you promised me that you’d stop getting into fights.”

“I’m not going to let bullies continue to just be bullies because I --”

“Because you promised me? Stood before me and promised me on your dad’s grave that you wouldn’t go out looking for fights.”

“I’m not.”

“You are.”

“Buck --”

“Don’t. Steve you can’t go after everybody.”

“I can help.”

“Is this about helping the little guy,” though he doubted any of three across the street would be considered the _little guy_ , “Or this about proving something?”

Steve stayed silent.

“That’s what I thought,” sighing before pulling out his pocket watch that he’d inherited from his grandfather, seeing the time, “Come on, we got to get down to the theater if you want to see that new picture show.”

Steve breathes a sigh of relief when Bucky just wraps an arm around his waist and guides him in the direction of the theater.

“Don’t go sighing on me. I still have half a mind to take you to the next alleyway, give your backside a few smacks to remember your word.”

“Why don’t you?” letting his eyes fall to the cracked concrete of the sidewalk, dammit why’d he have to look a gift horse in the mouth.

“Cause todays supposed to be special,” it was the last weekend of summer break for Steve, “And I stopped you from actually breaking the rule, don’t make me regret it.” He still wasn’t used to this whole mate thing, he was a mated man at eighteen, who had three almost four months left of school, and he finished it, but it had been hard, he’d come of age, gotten him and Steve an apartment, not a good one, but it was their own, one for them to grow as soulmates in, found another job on top of his first to provide for them. He’d planned those parts though, finishing school and getting his own apartment, but it was the fact that he was now responsible for another person’s wellbeing, to be the one that cared and provided for more than just himself, true he’d always looked out for Steve, even before they found out they were soulmates, but it used to be that he could join in on the stupid ideas that came through each of their heads and at the end of the day they’d both be getting tanned by their parents, now he couldn’t rely on his parents or Steve’s ma to remind them to behave, to be the book of reason to their tomfoolery they got up to, he had to be his own voice of reason, he was now solely responsible for reeling in the blonde trouble magnet, to be the one to keep both their heads and tails out of trouble. But it was difficult finding that line, and he let more things slide than he knew he should because Steve wasn’t an omega, he didn’t need to be dominated, he needed to be the one dominating, so instinct could only help so far, since his instincts were tuned for an omega mate that needed structure and domination, not for someone who needed to be the one helping put those in place. So he’d let things slide, things that would have taken a handful of swats at the moment and been done with it and decided that Steve understood the lecture so there was no need to reenforce it with a couple swats the blonde would barely even feel in an hour or two’s time, and each time Steve seemed to find a way to make him regret the leniency and the blonde ended up bare ass over his knee for a real spanking. He felt like he was failing each of those times, Steve always said he was the perfect alpha, but Bucky didn’t see it, he felt like he was barely holding them up most days. Kept falling short on what a good head alpha was, a good head alpha was someone who put their mates needs before their own; emotionally, mentally, and physically protected their mates, even when what they needed protecting from was their own selves; was the one that saw something coming from a distance and prepared their mates for its arrival.

“Won’t.”

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you guys think? PLEASE Comment. I loved reading what you guys have to say. 
> 
> If you guys have any questions or plot points you hope to read, please let me know in the comments.


End file.
